


The Costumes

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: It's Halloween. After Emily, Lana Parrilla, and Fred Di Blasio come home from a party of Brenna's friend's, they want to play in their costumes. The Evil Queen makes an appearance and they have so much fun!





	

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Costumes**

“That was so much fun! Did you see the looks on their faces?” Emily exclaimed, as Fred guided her over the threshold, laughing at the memory.

“They were hysterical at seeing the Evil Queen, her hand-maiden and a Dark Knight.” Fred completed. The two of them collapsed on the couch. Fred had his arm across Emily’s shoulders.

“I think it was more the Evil Queen than you or I.” Emily looked at the door, which was still closed and then turned to look around the room. She looked up at Fred and asked, “Where’s Lana?”

Fred raised his brows suggestively, replying, “She’s setting up in the playhouse. We’ll go out in ten minutes or so. I think Jen really liked your sister. Who knew Hermione would fall for Cat Woman with baby Poison Ivy? And go figure on Ron and Harry having a family!”

Emily started giggling, crashing into Fred. Fred held her tightly as he laughed with her. When she finally caught her breath, she commented, “I thought Josh and Ginny looked so cute with their family. How brilliant that the three of them can do that!” Suddenly, she got serious, “Listen, can I talk to you about something?”

Emily curled up at one end of the couch looking at Fred. Fred removed his helmet, getting comfortable at the opposite end. “You know you can. What’s up, sweetie?”

“You probably know stuff about pregnancy, and I’m just learning. Oh my gosh, I’m looking at ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’ and I had a talk with my doctor, and well, I still hope you want anal.” Emily looked inquisitively at Fred, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“You know, it’s been a while. My youngest is fourteen, but I do remember a little bit. Oh, I still want that though. You want to tonight?” Emily nodded eagerly. Fred grinned. “Great! I’m looking forward to it.”

“Doctor said so long as I was comfortable, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Emily sat pursing her lips, twitching them side to side. Her nose twitched first on the right then the left and then she twitched again and again. Fred watched her and he started chuckling then burst into laughter.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m thinking.” Emily’s head cocked as she watched Fred calm from his laughter. “Listen, I understand why you may need a condom, but unless it’s totally inappropriate, I don’t mind without. It might be more stimulating for you. Just make sure you use lube. What are you thinking?”

Fred sat in awe. “You know the wife and I haven’t really talked about that. She’s the one that provided the condoms last time. But unless she has a problem with it, I think it would be okay. Say, I’ll run upstairs and get the lube, and when I get back down, we’ll head out to the playhouse.”

Fred dashed upstairs as quickly as he could with his costume on. As he stood at the bottom of the stairs after coming back down, he held out a hand to Emily. She stood up and arranged her pear green velvet crush dress. She draped the moss green cape over her head, arranging it around her shoulders and over the long draping sleeves of her dress. The green complemented her beautiful fern green eyes perfectly. Reaching out her hand as she walked across the living room, she grasped Fred’s hand and the two of them headed out to the playhouse.

 

* * *

 

She sat upon her throne in all her regal glory; every fine detail, perfection. Emily’s mouth dropped. She had made the dress. They had attended Brenna’s friend’s party together, and yet, it was like she was seeing the Evil Queen for the first time. She had a crush on Lana from the first time she had seen her on Windfall.

The onyx ruffles on her bustle skirt barely covered her honeypot in the front and draped down her legs in the back. The iron grey brocade corset hugged tight to her torso with silver and azure blue markings over it. The current red ruffled shrug accentuated her bust. The shiny ebony boots covered her legs up to mid-thigh. Lana had gelled her hair to remind Emily of the ‘Apple Red as Blood’ episode on Once Upon a Time. Her heavily lined purple shadowed eyes perfectly reminiscent of the Evil Queen; her red, red lips were so kissable and salacious at the same time. She wore a beautiful thick chain necklace that dipped down into her cleavage and ended with a large red gem.

Emily fell to one knee and bowed her head. Fred stood beside his queen in the black leather of a black knight. He realized he forgot his helmet in the house and hoped he didn’t get punished for that, even so his cock became semi-hard just thinking about being punished by his queen. Lana cocked an eyebrow at the bowing Emily and said,

“You may rise. Come pay fealty to your queen.”

Emily rose to her feet and, still bowing her hooded head, walked the few feet to the throne, specially made for the occasion. Using her fingers on both sides of her head, she slid the hood down to sit on her shoulders. Her usually straight copper red hair sat in curled ringlets over her shoulders. She moved to kneel in front of the throne at the same time that the Evil Queen snarled, “I must see what you have to offer me. You are much too clothed. My knight will help you undress.”

Fred nodded his head in submission and moved to stand behind Emily. He lifted her cape off her shoulders and set it aside. Her simple pear green shift trailed over the floor and Fred slowly tugged the dress up, slipping it over her head, the material fell to the floor. Emily stood in a loose peacock feathered corset, cerulean laced boy shorts, pear green ribbon criss-crossed over her arms to her wrists, a beautiful Celtic cross necklace and faery pointed pear green felted slippers. Lana’s eyes trailed from head to toe and back again. Her hard stare turned sultry and she licked her lips, slowly trailing her tongue over them. A smile rose on her lips as she opened to say,

“Don’t make me wait.”

Emily bowed her head and shoulders slightly and moved to kneel before her queen. She had made Lana’s dress special. Instead of pushing the ruffled skirt up her thighs, Emily tore it and, as the snaps released, a continuous popping sound erupted. For a moment the Evil Queen façade slipped and Lana genuinely smiled. Inhaling deeply, the Evil Queen steeled over Lana’s features, almost hating herself for letting it fall.

She sat with her thighs slightly parted, a sheen covering her mound. Emily dipped her head and tasted the honey covering Lana’s sex. She slid her tongue around her clit. Lana’s heavy breathing was slight. Obviously she was trying to stay in character and didn’t want to cave to Emily’s ministrations to soon. Emily grinned slyly, curving her tongue over the clit, rolling it around and around. Pointing her tongue, she slid it down through her folds to find her center flowing thickly with her honey. She lapped at it, and wanting to go deeper, Emily placed one of Lana’s legs over her shoulder. She plunged her tongue inside Lana and Lana released a moan. Flicking her thumb over her clit, Emily continued to plunge into Lana’s center, over and over.

Lana whimpered and mewled as Emily continued to rub circles over her clit. As tight as the corset was, she felt her tummy undulate as an orgasm pushed to the surface. Her walls tightened as her release came and her cum splashed over Emily’s face. Emily greedily lapped at her cum; it tasted sweet and spicy all at once.

“Well, my pet, you shall be rewarded. I will allow you to be fucked as well.” Lana pursed her lips, looking over the kneeled figure before her. She glanced up at her black knight. His eyes were locked on the kneeled form as well. Jealousy curled in her belly momentarily then she released it. She couldn’t blame him. Emily did look sexy. And her skin was smooth and she was glowing. The three of them were a couple, a throuple, and they desired each other, she felt more self-assured.

“You, my knight,” Lana just realized he wasn’t wearing his helmet, “what happened to your helmet?”

He looked guilty and Lana smiled evilly. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I forgot to put it back on before I came into your presence. I can go get it if you wish.”

“No matter,” Lana was pleased with his answer, “I’ll let it go this time.” Fred nodded and awaited her instruction. Lana’s red lips opened and she asked, “What is your wish, my knight?”

“My wish, Your Majesty?” Fred inquired. “Your wish I will obey.”

Again Lana was pleased with Fred’s answer. During the exchange between Queen and Black Knight, the handmaiden was wiping off her face with her hands and licking every inch that was covered with the Queen’s juices. Her tongue traced over her pink lips, soaking up her taste. Lana caught Emily’s tongue over her lips and desired her skilled tongue back inside her folds. She looked back up at Fred and said,

“You may have my handmaiden.” Emily’s head whipped up and she smiled. Lana’s brows rose. “Looks like she’s rather eager.”

Emily bowed her head and said, “May I make a suggestion, Your Majesty?”

Lana inclined her head and replied, “Of course.”

“Maybe we should recline on those cushions. It would be easier on our bodies and I would still like to eat you, my Queen, I have not had my fill yet.” Emily smacked her lips together, implying her eagerness for her Queen.

Lana stood and stepped toward the cushions, feeling her juices slide over her thighs. Emily helped to arrange her on the cushions so she looked just as regal as she did on her throne. Kneeling on a cushion, Emily dipped her head over Lana’s sex, leaving her butt high in the air. Fred could see a circle of wetness spreading over Emily’s boy shorts and his leather pants tightened around his hips. Unzipping the pants, he slid them down his hips, tugging one leg out at a time. He stood in a pair of tightie whiteys and Lana had never seen him wear those before. She liked how well they showed off his package. Emily was right; he was larger than average. She liked being filled by him.

He knelt behind Emily and dipped his head to suck over her shorts. Emily moaned and squirmed against his tongue. Reaching for the edge of the panties, he slid them over her butt, revealing her honey pot and rosebud. He licked from clit to bud, plunging into her wetness. Emily lapped at the honey spilling from Lana’s hole, moaning and whimpering as Fred continued to lap at hers. Fred slid his tongue down to her clit and plunged two fingers inside her, curling them into her g-spot. Emily’s walls grasped at his fingers as she came around them. Fred removed his fingers and used the index to finger her tight rosebud. He pushed slowly inside her, sliding it in and out as it adjusted. He pushed the second finger in and her muscles accommodated the two quickly. He reached for the lube, uncapped it and squirted some into the palm of his hand, rubbing it over his hardened shaft.

Emily slid her tongue up to circle Lana’s clit and plunged two fingers deep inside her, thrusting hard. Lana arched into her rhythm, moaning deep in her throat. Fred placed his head at Emily’s back door and pushed slowly into her. Once he slid down to the hilt, he stilled, relishing the tightness. Emily added a third finger as she thrusted into Lana. Fred pulled out until just his head was still inside her and using a bit more force, knocked Emily forward, her nose sliding down to hit Lana’s clit; Lana cried out; Fred’s shaft once again down to the hilt.

Pulling out then in, Fred grasped Emily’s hips, pulling her in rhythm to his thrusts. Emily continued to thrust into Lana, adding a fourth finger. Lana stretched around her hand to envelop it, feeling her tummy tighten in anticipation. Fred thrusted forward again, knocking Emily’s nose against Lana’s pearl. Emily reached down to apply pressure to her own clit. Moans and mewls were continuous from the women now, as Fred grunted through his pleasure, increasing friction around his shaft.

Emily felt her tummy tighten and she curled her thumb into her palm and slid her fist into Lana’s welcoming walls, pulling and circling to increase pressure inside her queen. Lana tightened and felt her orgasm wash over her. As she screamed out through her high, Emily joined her, crying from her release. Fred thrusted roughly into Emily and after a few more thrusts released his seed deep inside her canal, spurt after spurt.

Fred pulled out, spent from his exertion and high. Emily slowly released her hand and sat on her heels, looking into the face of her queen. Lana slowly opened her eyes. “That was amazing! I like fisting.” Emily smiled up at her and Fred looked incredulous. “Help me get this thing off me. I feel like I’m in a sardine can.”

Emily peeled the corset off Lana’s body as Fred pulled at the ribbon on Emily’s. Lana shimmied out of the mini skirt remaining and Fred wiggled out of the Black Knight’s leather shirt. “Help,” came a muffled cry. Emily turned to find Fred’s arms straight above his head with his head encased inside the leather. She quickly unzipped him from behind and Lana yanked the shirt the rest of the way off. Fred quickly put his tightie whiteys back on and lay beside his wife, pulling Emily down beside them. The throuple snuggled together as they fell into sleep.

“I love Halloween.” Emily mumbled, as sleep came over her. Lana grinned and silently agreed with her as sleep claimed her too. Fred was already gone.


End file.
